


The Appearances Experiment

by wallstoothin



Series: P5 one shots and drabbles [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi laughing in the comic is so cute, Akira is a science boy, Akira kurusu is a little shit, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, It's for a good cause he swears!, Science Experiments, Shibuya train go go go !, The Joke Glasses from P4, chalk throwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: Akira pushed his glasses which was sliding off from his nose. He look at the mirror and gives a determine nod. "For Science" he whisper to himself.And so Kurusu Akira left the safe ground of LeBlanc and out to the world ready to sacrifice his life for the sake of the betterment of the world.
Series: P5 one shots and drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Appearances Experiment

It was a random thought at two am which became a much bigger idea after a while, he was going to do something great, a social experiment if you will. Akira really wanted to test out the limit of city folks and what’s a better time to do so now and at his school too a great testing ground for all sorts of ideas.Of course, completing this experiment in just his school would be a bad idea. The school already has a bad image of him which would totally skew his data. It’s fine to include his school in his final report but it would be more beneficial if he had at least some control subject. After a few minutes of rolling around his bed Akira realise there is no other choice , he is just going to have to conduct his experiment everywhere he goes. 

On the day of the experiment which is only a mere few hour after thinking up all the terms and rules while brushing his teeth, Akira realized something. The purpose of the experiment is not because he wanted to test out the brains of Tokyo. It’s because he’s a bit of a jerk. 

**Experiment notes written by Akira Kurusu:**

**Subject one: Sakura Sojiro**

**It is unknown if the subject is aware of the change. He has not mentioned a thing to me. But I’m pretty sure he mumbled something like ‘kids these days’ under his breath while he see me off.**

**Subject(s) two: Shibuya train goers**

**Everyone was too busy on their phone to notice. In order to optimize the best result I choose a seat which would get me the most attention but it seems to be a fail. Hopefully school would give a much better result.**

**Subject(s) three: Students of Shujin Academy**

**It was interesting to see people actively trying to look away from me. Like if they laugh at my face then I would punch their lights out. I’m sure by tomorrow there would be a brand new rumor flying around. I can already hear some whispering out in the hall. Perfect, just as I expected.**

**Subject four: Kawakami-sensei**

**We held eye contact for a few seconds but that was about it. I’m sure we’ll be having a talk the next time she comes over.**

**Subject five: Ushimaru-sensei**

**That asshole didn’t even hesitate to throw chalk at me. RUDE**

**Subject(s) six: Ann, Mishima-kun and Ryuji**

**Mishima and Ryuji each gave me a high five which was cool but Ann didn’t say a thing. I think she’s used to my bullshit. But she was giggling so I’m pretty sure I got some cool points from her.**

**Subject(s) seven: Haru and Makoto**

**Haru giggled and asked for a picture while Makoto just sigh. I asked Haru to take a picture of me so I can send it to subject eight.**

**Subject eight: Yusuke**

**I sent the picture that Haru took to Yusuke at around lunch time and five minutes later he texted me back an essay. I’m not in the mood to read it all at once but I hope he’s asking to paint me nude with it on. I don’t mind.**

**Subject nine: Futaba**

**Somehow Futaba got her hands on the picture and is currently spamming random emoji to my phone. I suspect that the picture would eventually makes its way to the blackmail folder she have on her phone. I made sure Morgana stick with her for the day just so I can avoid the ‘Morgana factor’ obstacle . I wonder what he thinks of me and my experiment.**

**Subject ten: Akechi**

**Out of all the subjects Akechi gave me the best reaction.**

* * *

When Akira first step into the club he saw Akechi do a double take. By the time he reach their table Akechi was trying very hard to hold in his laughter. He gives the brown haired man a hard look and asked . “Is there something on my face?”

With hands pressed firmly on his mouth Akechi shook his head. 

Ok then, this was interesting. The last time he saw Akechi like this was when they were investigating the poisoning case together and Akira had to wear a disguise. 

They moved on with their drink while Akira pretends to ignore all the side glance Akechi gives him every now and then. Ten minutes later Akechi cracks and finally ask Akira the question he was waiting for.

“Um…Akira-kun, why are you wearing that on your face?”

“Wearing what? My glasses? I always wear glasses.”

“I-um yes, you do wear glasses, I’m just wondering why are you wearing the Groucho Marx glasses.’ 

Akira pushed his glasses up so it fits better on his face, the comically loud plastic nose making a small ‘tap’ noise as it comes in contact with his long nails. He made sure to give his best customer service smile. Faker than any smile Akechi dreams of making and said.

“ For the sake of science of course” 

It was not a lie of course no matter what kind of look Akechi gave him afterwards.

Needless to say the experiment was a big success and Akira is very proud of his contribution to science.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't get his experiment Akira spend the whole day walking around with the joke glasses instead of his usual one. He record his finding in his probation notebook. Sojiro was displease to read it.
> 
> This idea came from my Shadow ops Akira verse which I slowly started to piece small crack moments on Tumblr in that verse the experiment is a double thing where Akira was suppose to use his glasses he got from Teddy to see the state of the real world and the metaverse since the two are starting to blur little by little via Maruki. He didn't have to wear those joke glasses which he took to Tokyo as a momento. But he's a little shit, at the end of the day he send his finding and photo back at HQ only to jump out of bed in the middle of the night after realizing he send the wrong experiment notes. 
> 
> Tumblr:   
> https://wallstoothin.tumblr.com/
> 
> you can find me here for other dumb ideas.


End file.
